


So You Have a Crush (Here's How You Grapple with It)

by dreamlaunches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bad Dirty Talk, Choking, Fluff and Humor, Judo Captain Soo, M/M, Overeager Taekwondo player Jongin, PWP, Rimming, Smut, mild dick biting kink, questionable hygienic practices, tags make this sounds kinky af but its really not idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlaunches/pseuds/dreamlaunches
Summary: Taekwondo player Kim Jongin asks Judo Captain Do Kyungsoo if he can teach him some chokehold techniques.





	So You Have a Crush (Here's How You Grapple with It)

**Author's Note:**

> there was absolutely no reason for this to be written but i did it anyway

On Friday nights, Kyungsoo always follows a set schedule – eat an early dinner, finish up the last adjustments for an econ problem set, go to judo practice, shower, and sleep. He can’t be bothered to do anything differently, after all, life is best enjoyed when lived simply. Going out is always expensive and ends with him having to attend to his dumb friends’ bad life choices, so he always denies Baekhyun and Sehun’s invites each week (“Soo your GPA literally doesn’t matter, stop having such a bone up your ass all the time”), much to their chagrin. But Kyungsoo never gets that feeling of being left out regardless, so all in all, it’s best to leave everything up to routine and the natural course of things, he supposes.

It’s another one of those Friday nights, and Kyungsoo, a college junior and co-captain of the school’s judo team, is feeling spent after two hours of practice. The majority of the club members have already left for the night, leaving only Kyungsoo and another male member, a fellow junior, to lock up for the night.

“Captain Do, the mats are all put away and the gear’s all locked up in the cabinets outside. I’ll leave it to you to lock up the room?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo replies, still sitting on a single mat covering the hardwood floors of the practice room of the recreation center, “I’ve gotta work on a couple of forms and stretches before I call it a night, so leave the final things up to me.” 

The junior grins in agreement, and waves goodbye to the captain.

Kyungsoo likes the solitude of the practice room straight after practice, even if it does reek of sweat (which he hates – he always brings an air freshener to spritz the room with both before and after hours). It’s one of those rare moments in his day where he feels he has control over not being bothered by anyone, and he likes the feeling of stretching out his muscles when they’re warm from the previous two hours of intense workouts. He does a series of basic stretches, targeting his back, his hips, and his legs, and after counting down from fifteen for each one, he reaches a little farther, hoping to get that extra burn for increased flexibility. It’s been a while since he's practiced side splits, he thinks. Tonight might be good to work on that.

He lifts his body up into a sitting position, and stretches out both the left and right side of his hips. That didn’t feel like much, he thinks to himself. He positions his torso so that his legs are even more spread apart, going slowly so that he doesn’t accidentally overstretch something by moving too quickly. He stops when his two feet are basically one hundred eighty degrees away from each other, and smirks in triumph. So he didn’t lose his split after all. He felt mildly proud of that fact, even if he’d always been one of the more flexible guys on the team. With that done, he lowers his chest slowly to the floor to further stretch out his bottom torso and back. God, this part has gotten a little harder, he realizes. He can’t go fully down onto the floor, he discovers, so he concentrates on his breathing instead in an attempt to relax his body in going lower.

He stays in this stance for a grand total of about seven seconds, until he feels something – a hand? – lean into him purposefully on the small of this back. Kyungsoo immediately yelps in surprise, jolting up out of his position to face the perpetrator – a smirking Kim Jongin, sophomore and a member of the Taekwondo Club.

“You looked like you needed some help, so I came to the rescue,” Jongin sing-songs, widening his smile at a scowling Kyungsoo.

“I was doing perfectly fine myself, thanks – when the hell did you even get in here?” Kyungsoo replied, nonplussed. He hated how he had to look up to Jongin and squint just to see the other’s annoying face. Curse his bad vision and astigmatism.

Jongin squats down to Kyungsoo’s level, and leans in, “I was here for a _while_ now, Kyungie. I was really enjoying the little show you of flexibility you were giving me- ow!“

Kyungsoo reached in to pull on the other boy’s left ear. “That wasn’t a _show_ , you dumbass, that was me making sure I’m still in good shape and preventing sports injury, “ He replies, rolling his eyes, “And as I said, I’m perfectly capable of doing this _without_ a live studio audience.”

Jongin snorts. “Sure Soo.”

“Hey, you can’t call me that.”

“What, Soo? Why? Because only your friends can?” Jongin sneers light-heartedly, eyeing Kyungsoo’s disapproving expression.

“Yeah, _Jongin_ , and I literally only met you at the beginning of last semester, I didn’t even know you were on the taekwondo club till this semester too.”

“Why don’t we get a little closer then? Let’s be friends?” Jongin inquires, eyebrows furled up in an entreating look.

Kyungsoo gives an exasperated sigh. This guy, Jongin, had only met Kyungsoo last year, when they got assigned the same project in Heritage Korean. He was pretty funny, he had to admit, and really good at Korean (he was really much better at academics than Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo would never admit that), which was the saving grace for the elder when they managed to pull an A+ together on the project and Kyungsoo an A in the class. But ever since the Taekwondo and Judo club had a joint mixer together with the rest of the school’s martial arts teams, this Jongin kid had been really making an effort to be Kyungsoo’s “friend.” This came in the form of excesses of facebook messenger conversations, dining hall dinner invites, and even a couple of hangouts at each other’s dorm rooms. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, he was openly out, and the guy was _hot_ , but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that this guy had some kind of underlying reason to be chasing him. There weren’t any outward red flags with Jongin though, so like with most things, Kyungsoo let the natural course of things lead his life and decisions. That meant casual kisses in between classes and the occasional quick blowjob when they felt like hooking up on a weekend or something. Nothing that meant feelings, nothing at all serious.

He gulped. “Okay…sure. But that’s so awkward. No one just goes up to someone and _asks_ to be friends. That’s hella weird man. Especially with people with our kinda…thing going on.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that how you’re gonna go at it?” The sophomore boy gets back up on his knees, before standing back up on his feet. Kyungsoo follows his movements carefully the trace of his eye. Did he say something possibly offensive to the other boy? He couldn’t get what most people were thinking around him anyways. 

Jongin then looks around until he spots the mats in the corner. “How about this then,” he begins, thumbing through the mats before taking ahold of six of them, “let’s start from a common ground, like “normal friends” do, yeah? How about you teach me something about judo? I’ve always been interested in learning.”

Kyungsoo keeps his gaze on Jongin, who has begun bringing the mats toward Kyungsoo’s single one. “Really, now. You want to play teacher and student?”

Jongin lets out a single laugh, “I mean, if you’re into that, I’m not one to kinkshame.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “ _You’re_ not the one to kinkshame. After last week?”

“C’mon, Soo, help me out here. Get some other mats at least.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll get another set,” Kyungsoo feigns annoyance. At the end of the room, he calls out, “and you’re not allowed to call me that yet!” 

He hears Jongin’s laugh again at the other end of the room. It makes him blush a little, the stupid back and forth they both have. But again, it’s not that serious. They’re not that serious, what’s he getting all flustered for?

“So.” Kyungsoo lets the five additional mats he brought back flop to the floor, before beginning to piece them together to the ones Jongin brought back. “What is it you’re interested in learning?”

Jongin brings his thumb to his bottom lip, pretending to be deep in thought, as he stares down Kyungsoo. “You know…you could teach me like grappling moves. I’ve always wanted to perfect my chokeholds, and the ones you do in competition seem pretty useful in real life.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “So what you mean is, you want to learn chokehold defense. I’m not letting a big scary guy like you out in the wild with newfound knowledge of how to choke random passerby on the street.”

“Whatever you say, captain,” and he smiles. Kyungsoo feels like he’s getting the air sucked out of him whenever he sees that cute and confident smile, which is _not_ how he wants to act right now, so he busies himself with working on the mats.

Kyungsoo finishes piecing the mats together and instructs Jongin to sit down. “So. You asked, and I’ll give it to you. I’m gonna do a normal chokehold on you, without you doing any defense, just for comparison. Just sit normally with your neck up.”

Kyungsoo reaches his arm around the other boy, making sure Jongin’s neck is buried into his arm, as he brings his other hand to hold onto his other bicep. “You good? Okay, I’m gonna start using force. Tap out when you need.” He tugs upward and pushes his hand down onto the back of the other’s hand, and a few moments later, he can feel the other boy’s hand hitting his thigh fervently.

He immediately releases. “You good? Sorry if that was too much.”

Jongin gasps in a little, trying to regain his breath. “Wow, you’re way stronger than I thought. It’s always the cutest people, I swear-“ he teases, before getting pushed backward by the force of Kyungsoo’s other free hand.

“Stop saying that,” Kyungsoo visibly flushes, “I gotta teach you the defense now.”

“So serious,” Jongin muses, before moving to face the other direction again, waiting for Kyungsoo to begin once more.

Kyungsoo breathes out before he begins his explanation again. “Okay, so the best defense for this is to simply tuck your chin in as much as possible. This removes the amount of control I have over you, and I can’t choke you as easily. Once the attacker is struggling to get a good grip over you, you take your free hand and grasp onto their non-choking arm, or hand, or finger, whatever it takes to remove their grip on you”.

Jongin turns around to quickly glance at Kyungsoo, “Wouldn’t it be technically easier to, I don’t know, poke out their eyeballs? Or pull on their hair?”

“Well, I _suppose_ …but take a guess at what’s not allowed in competition, smartass.”

“Gotcha,” Jongin turns to face forwards again, “I think I got it. Take a stab at it.”

Kyungsoo begins his offensive choking grip once more, this time noting how Jongin now has his chin neatly tucked in to prevent his hold, and he responds by pushing harder and moving his legs around the other to pin him down. But before he can react in time, he feels Jongin’s free arm reaching over his two busied arms to pull at his loose hand, while he realizes that his feet are now nowhere _near_ where Jongin’s hips should be, and then –

He’s flopped over, his right arm pinned over his head, while Jongin smirks triumphantly over his now limp body.

“Was that a good counterattack?”

Goddamnit.

“Shut it, don’t look so proud of yourself. Look, you left my right arm free, and my legs are still capable of moving, so –”

Kyungsoo lifts his legs around the other’s torso, and the brings his right arm around to jab at the other boy’s shoulder, causing Jongin in wince in a brief moment of pain, before he rolls them both over, with both his legs straddling the other’s torso as he sits on top again, proudly.

“You’re good.”

“Thanks, I try,” Kyungsoo replies with a smile. Hopefully that shut him up, and he had to admit he was feeling a little gleeful for wiping that dumb smirk off Jongin’s face.

“But the thing is, Kyungsoo – “ Jongin starts, before swiftly repeating the same array of movements, rolling them over to the side once more, positions switched again, “We learned this particular defense in Taekwondo too. And if you’re such a pro, why are you leaving all these openings for me to exploit?”

Kyungsoo lets out a huff, “What the heck, you think this is procedure for something else? I’m being courteous, you know, like a _good teacher_ would. Who was the one begging to learn more about judo?” He knits his eyebrows defensively, before quietly adding on, “don’t think you’re all that from me just being nice.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I think you’re being a _wonderful_ teacher –”

“Oh my god, can you just shut up already,” and Kyungsoo lifts his torso off the floor, bringing his lips to Jongin’s in a chaste kiss.

After a few seconds, he frees himself from the other’s grip, examining the red marks that have begun to form on his wrists from Jongin’s ridiculously firm hold on them.

He brings his face up towards Jongin’s again, and is surprised to see the other hasn’t broke his eye contact on him yet, despite his cheesy gesture to shut him up.

He lets his gaze sit there for a while, since Jongin just won’t stop _staring_ , and he feels himself heat up from the intensity of it all. Jongin suddenly breaks into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god, that was _so_ corny _,_ Soo, I bet you probably watch rom coms and Hallmark Christmas movies religiously, I seriously can’t believe,” Jongin says in between laughs.

 _“I do not”,_ Kyungsoo hisses out, before landing a punch on the other boy, “You think I have the time to watch shit like that?”

“Maybe, I don’t know, you never tell me about your media interests outside of class, Soo, so spare me this once,” Jongin responds, still laughing.

“For the record, my favorite movie genres are horror, thriller, and sci-fi, in that order,” Kyungsoo responds, still miffed by the assumption of the sophomore that he watches sappy love stories, “and what else was I was supposed to do when I was being pinned down by you? You have the grip of a mountain lion and the decency of a baboon, at best. Four out of ten.”

Jongin now is looking at him perplexed. “You like _those_ kinds of films? You’re so ridiculous, that’s the most het-presenting flexing I’ve ever gotten out of _any_ gay dude. At least admit you like _Mean Girls._ Or _Heathers_ , if you’re so into violence. At least _one_ high school drama involving dumb teenagers that is actually an epistle to the cruelties of young adulthood.”

Kyungsoo cringes. The fuck was that word Jongin used…“epistle”…he’ll have to look it up later. His studying for the SAT days have long been over, so why’s the dude still using words that no one ever uses anyore? “I’m _not_ , bitchass. And anyway, gay guys can like whatever they want, so you’re gonna have to deal with my movie preferences. I actually like _Mean Girls_. But I don’t know the other one, sorry.”

“You’ve never watched _Heathers_? Oh my god, you have to. It’s like, dark humor. You’ll love it, I swear. If what I know about you is enough to gauge, really.”

Was this an invite? To a movie date? Inside, Kyungsoo’s heart is about to explode from the sudden advance in how forward Jongin’s acting with him and his feelings. But he wants to keep it cool, he can’t act clingy now, so he keeps a level head with his response.

“Sure, but you’d better make sure you’ll make it worth my while.”

“What makes you think I don’t already try to do that with all my interactions with you?”

“That’s gotta be the most dopey one-liner anyone’s every tried to use on me.”

“C’mon, Soo, you know what I’m getting at,” Jongin says, closing his eyes slightly, so that he’s staring into Kyungsoo’s with what feels like the essence of his soul.

“I know, and you’re being loud again,” And Kyungsoo once again brings his lips up to meet Jongin’s, again holding him up into a kiss, this one longer and deeper, more intense. He feels the other boy’s tongue slip inside, and he complies by letting him enter, as he feels the grip on his hands get even tighter above him. They release themselves from each other, and while Jongin looks dazed from the intense contact, Kyungsoo is feeling positively wrought with both heat and emotion from their banter before.

Jongin leans in, and whispers, “Do you wanna…continue?”

Kyungsoo can only breathe out a measly, “Where? Here?”

Jongin nods.

“What if, someone comes? Here? Now?”

“Well, we’ll lock the door, duh.”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder to the door. No one practices after the judo team on Friday nights, no one in their right mind would do club sports on a Friday where they’d much rather be out and partying or drinking. It’s not too much of a risk…

“Ugh, fine, but the door’s so _far_ …you lock it, please. The key’s in my coat’s right pocket.”

Jongin shifts his body off of Kyungsoo’s so that he’s about to get up, before looking back at the shorter boy, “Always a little spoiled now, are we now? But anything for you, babe.”

Kyungsoo snorts and flops back down, waiting for the other boy to come back with the doors readily locked. But Jongin’s back in record time, looking ready and eager to pounce on him.

“Thirsty, are we?” Kyungsoo says, deadpanned, at the other boy grinning down at him.

“Very.” He pulls out his hands from behind his back, revealing to Kyungsoo a thick bottle of lube and a condom in his palm. 

“Seriously – ”

“You knew I would come prepared this week. Now I’m prepared all the time. You know, after last week’s debacle, we can’t have any repeats, now, can we?” 

Kyungsoo winces at the memory. Jongin had thought it was a good idea to try thigh-fucking with the only available lubricants being saliva and precum. Needless to say, Kyungsoo came out of it with a very unpleasant small thigh rash, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain that Jongin should’ve gotten on his shaft. Though the fucker did seem to have insanely high pain tolerance on his dick, given that he liked having it _bitten_ when Kyungsoo gave head.  

“Well, I guess I’m glad I’m with a boy who not only pays attention to all details and procedures in class, but also out of class as well, it seems.”

“Just admit you love a prepared overachiever who’s willing to spoil you rotten.”

Oh god, he said it so casually. The L word. What the fuck is he trying to do here? But Kyungsoo can’t help but feel good about it nonetheless.

Jongin comes down from towering over Kyungsoo, to facing head-to-head with him. His expression looks serious now. Kyungsoo is starting to feel even hotter than usual by the stare, and panics by looking away. If Kyungsoo were in his right mind, he would’ve even gone as far as to say Jongin right then looked downright enamored. But Kyungsoo wasn’t in his right mind, he was getting horny as fuck, and right now he just wanted his dick sucked.

“Jongin, please…can you just go down on me. I need it now.”

“Of course. But you gotta do some work too. Get undressed, will you?”

Kyungsoo hurriedly undoes his belt, and tosses it aside. He then rolled down his pants, which are a little sweaty from before, but he pays no mind to making sure they’re wrinkleless when he likewise throws them far across from where they’re sitting on the mats. Jongin also takes off his taekwondo uniform top, and immediately after, helps Kyungsoo with taking off his. The air in the recreation center feels a little cold now, and Kyungsoo feels his nipples perking up from the attack of cold air on his skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Soo. Look at you, all lean and fit, spread out for me like this.”

Kyungsoo turns away quickly, flushing at the compliment, “Just get it over with. Why did you leave the lights on, anyway…”

“So that I can see everything, obviously. I can even see your backside in the reflection in the mirrors.”

Kyungsoo heats up even more from the revelation that literally everything about him is exposed to Jongin in this moment as he lies naked in the recreation center practice room. Someone could literally be watching them outside, at this moment, looking at Kyungsoo, looking at how _revealed_ he is. 

“Don’t look, dumbass,” Kyungsoo attempts to enclose Jongin’s face in his palms, but fails when Jongin swats them away.

“Why are you acting all shy for? You want me to suck your dick now or not?”

Kyungsoo shuts up again, before stuttering out, “G-go ahead then, already, and hurry up while I’m still in the mood.”

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo in a small smile of approval, “I love it when you’re honest like that.”

He leans in downwards, and he engulfs Kyungsoo’s member in one go, making Kyungsoo almost gasp out loud from the sudden intimate contact. His tongue is making rounds on the older boy’s slit, lapping up the small beads of juices that form there, as he moves up and down, letting his left hand stroke the other’s balls while he holds Kyungsoo’s hip in his right, swallowing him into full hardness. Kyungsoo is taken aback by the sudden all-out intimacy, letting his upper body fall down into the mat, arching up as Jongin gets a particular stroke on his dick that feels good. It’s hot and slippery, and Kyungsoo loves Jongin’s mouth so much, precisely because it doesn’t ever feel like the sensations will ever end. With the younger boy, every movement gets Kyungsoo riled up in nonstop pleasure, and Kyungsoo encourages the intensity by rocking his hips up with Jongin’s rhythm, both hands over the other boy’s head.

It gets encroachingly hotter, with Kyungsoo’s fidgeting getting more and more erratic such that they no longer match up with Jongin’s steady motions, and Kyungsoo can feel himself getting closer and closer to release until all of a sudden, Jongin stops, hand gripping the base of Kyungsoo’s shaft. He releases his mouth immediately, licking up the rest of the sloppy juices that have made their way out of the older boy, before grinning mischievously at Kyungsoo.

“Why-“Kyungsoo panted out, “did you stop there. I was so close.”

Jongin raises his head upwards, chin on Kyungsoo’s abdomen. “I didn’t want to the end the night with just me giving _you_ head. Let’s make this last a little longer, yeah? And I had a feeling you don’t quite want to end there either,” he responds, tracing his finger down to Kyungsoo’s perineum, “I had a feeling you came…prepared for this, too. You look squeaky clean down here.”

Kyungsoo felt the blood drain from his face in that moment, shivers making their way all the way down his spine. His intentions were found out. But so _what_ if he did come, all cleaned out and slicked up with lube, because he somewhat expected a certain someone to barge in on his life, and he expected that certain someone to be Kim Jongin? So _what_ if he, expecting that, decided to take the initiative and perhaps make things less awkward by preparing himself for something more, in case the best case scenario happened, and if in any other event, he simply was ready for some indulgent masturbatory session back home during his nighttime shower? But how the _hell_ did fucking Kim Jongin know about his dumb expectations and catch him in this moment of vulnerability, teasing him for, once in his life, coming prepared for something.

But he couldn’t let the sophomore boy win. He had to play it off, cool, elegant. Acting flustered is not hot.

“Yeah, and are you surprised? I, for one, care about cleanliness and safety when it comes to sex. I take pride in my ability to keep my butt perfect, as you may know.”

“You do have a wonderful butt. It’s one of the best on campus, maybe even in the whole city.” Jongin chuckles out, giving the side of Kyungsoo’s thigh a playful slap.

“Thanks, I guess,” Kyungsoo muttered, before pulling Jongin’s head back down to meet his chest, “so are you gonna stretch me out now or what?”

“I will!” Jongin answers, “Patience first. I gotta confirm some things before I go any further. One, and I’m only asking because we’ve never gotten this far before, but you’re not a virgin to anal right? Two, any hard no’s on things I do? I like marking. No actual blood stuff, though. You good with that?”

Kyungsoo had to gape a little at the explicitness of Jongin’s invitation. Never had he had a partner who was so…open to discussing their likes and dislikes before initiating sex. He had to sort through his mind a little to clear things out first internally before responding, “No, of course I’m not a virgin. Why would you even ask that..”

“Well, it’s just in case. Wouldn’t want your first time ever to be on the dirty floor mats of the rec center of college. That would suck.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “My first was pretty suckish.”

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that. We can make up for it later.”

Kyungsoo immediately perked up at the implication that there would be a next time. He caught himself though, so he continued, “oh, yeah, so anyways, I don’t have any hard no’s besides, like, the really intense stuff, bdsm and watersports et cetera. I do like roughness, so feel free to pull my hair, slap me, and even choke. I like…choking” He finishes that last part of his response especially quietly.

“Oh? Didn’t figure you for the type. Given that you do it all the time in competition.”

“It gives you a high. Feels awesome. Though I’ll start hitting you if it gets too intense.”

“Gotcha. And if I do go too rough at any other point…”

“My safe word is banana bread.”

Jongin lifts an eyebrow at that statement. “Oh?”

“I’m a pretty good baker, I make bomb ass banana bread. I’ll let you try some later if you want.”

“Well,” Jongin says as he once more adjusts his gaze forward, “we’ll make sure to let me have some on our next movie date.”

And with that, he once again moves to grapple Kyungsoo, this time gripping his legs apart to spread them. “I’m gonna prep you again, you ready?” 

Kyungsoo swallows inwardly and nods. Jongin proceeds by giving a precautionary lick onto Kyungsoo’s rim, lapping in little circles around his opening. Kyungsoo gasps in response to the sudden warm wetness in the area, brushing his hands over Jongin’s hair and tightly holding on when Jongin gets too aggressive with his attacks. At some point, he feels the other boy’s tongue slip in, ferociously devouring the leftover slick from when Kyungsoo prepared himself before practice. Kyungsoo wants it to go deeper, he wants something in him so bad _now_. Soon enough, as if in answer to his inner pleas to be filled, he feels the slick dripping of a cold liquid there as well, which he assumes is the lube that Jongin brought over. The other boy once again circles Kyungsoo’s rim, this time with his finger, and breaches him fully without warning. Kyungsoo lets out a moan, happy to be filled by the warmth. He lets the finger work itself through him, exploring the inside of his cavern, looking for Kyungsoo’s prostate. A press on a certain area sends Kyungsoo moaning uncontrollably, giving Jongin the confidence to focus there, eventually slipping in a second finger without further question.

The squelching noises from the scissoring of Kyungsoo’s hole are so dirty, and Kyungsoo can hear them so loudly, he at once feels both embarrassed but also craving for more.

“A-add another one. Please, faster…”

And Jongin obliges, adding his ring finger into the mix, now stretching Kyungsoo in all directions, carefully observing Kyungsoo’s reactions to study what he likes, what works for his favor.

“There….finger me right..t-there, yes..” Kyungsoo gasps out, eyes half-lidded from action going on below him.

“You like it, huh? _Hyung_? You like it when I finger you like this?” He presses his index finger back into what he thinks is Kyungsoo’s prostate, eliciting another breathless moan from the older boy. 

“ _H-hyung_? Seriously..? You’re such a bad dirty tal- aahh-“ Kyungsoo’s retort is cut off by the pressure down below. It just feels too fucking good.

“You shouldn’t talk back like that to the one with three fingers up your ass,” Jongin smirks, “otherwise I can stop at any time, and you’ll have to beg for me to continue,” he finishes off his sentence by promptly removing all three of his fingers from Kyungsoo’s hole, “like this.”

Kyungsoo is still breathing in and out heavily from the intense fingering Jongin just gave him, and needless to say, he’s out of it, so much so he can’t think of a clever comeback.

“You fucker. Don’t stop in the middle of things.”

“Is that any way to talk to the guy who was so wonderfully finger fucking you just minutes ago?”

Kyungsoo sighs out exasperatedly. His dick is so fucking hard, he can’t think straight, and Jongin’s not being cooperative. “Okay, I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I won’t talk down to you ever again.”

Jongin chuckles, “I don’t think you’ve got the titles quite right. Earlier today, weren’t you _my_ teacher? I’ll call you Captain Do, I’ll call you _hyung_ , and you’re gonna have to deal with that, while I fuck you open on the practice mats. How about that Captain Do?”

Kyungsoo shudders. This sort of reverse power dynamic roleplay was weird, new for him. But it wasn’t bad. And that’s the only reason why he replies – “Okay, Kim. I’ll give you what you want. Just please give it to me soon, and I’ll let it slide.”

Jongin looks pleased by the way things are going, so he slides down his uniform pants and underwear, revealing a very hard and very veiny cock underneath.

“You want this, captain? Who knew your student had such potential lying within him this whole time.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are almost watering from the sight. Jongin’s dick truly is the most glorious dick he’s had all semester, maybe all year. Certainly the best he’s seen in person, ever. It’s just the right length, the right girth he’s been craving. And so wonderfully _hard_. Just from Jongin fingering him.

“..Can I?” 

“Go ahead, it’s all yours,” Jongin smiles back.

With that, Kyungsoo then takes in the entire length in his mouth in one go, making sure to look up at Jongin with wide eyes all the while, to gauge the younger boy’s reactions. Jongin seems to react appreciatively, eyes rolling back and closing as Kyungsoo goes deeper and deeper, running his tongue all along the length. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he can take it all, all the way down to the base, and he takes a big inhale through his nose before he opens his throat even wider to let the cock touch all the way to the back of his throat, until he can feel the little hairs at the base of Jongin’s dick tickling his nose.

“F-fuck, Kyungsoo, you’re so good. You look amazing. You were born to give head.”

With his throat fully relaxed, Kyungsoo begins bobbing up and down frantically, and Jongin pulls him by his hair all the while. He, too, thrusts to the rhythm of the bobbing, fucking into Kyungsoo’s mouth with all his energy.

“K-kyungsoo, I mean, Captain Do, can you…please…teeth.” 

Shit, Kyungsoo remembers, this guy likes the glide of teeth along his shaft. _Weirdo_ , he thinks, but he obliges him. He lets his mouth relax, too, letting his two front teeth graze over the head and the length at certain points. 

“Fuuck, Kyungsoo, that’s good. More..-“

Kyungsoo doesn’t stop. He keeps going, avidly staring up at Jongin all the while. At times Jongin will flutter his eyes open, and just stare intently while Kyungsoo keeps sucking. The stare is tantalizing, and Kyungsoo feels dominated just by looking into those dark, mesmerizing eyes. 

At some point, he feels the younger pull him off by the shoulders, and Kyungsoo’s mouth is released from the other’s shaft, precum dripping down his lips, hair tousled from all the pulling Jongin’s been subjecting it to. He also feels his lips stinging a little from all of the friction of everything before.

Kyungsoo can feel the electrifying gaze of the other now, as it moves from his face down to his abs, then down to his hips. Within seconds, he feels the younger hike up his legs, bringing them closely aligned to Jongin’s torso. Jongin quickly rips open the condom packaging, rolling it on swiftly. When Kyungsoo feels the other relax, reaching for his own cock, Kyungsoo wraps his legs snugly around the other. Jongin then aligns his dick to Kyungsoo’s entrance, before slowly pushing in. Kyungsoo moans with the stretch, which is way different from the sensation of just his or Jongin’s fingers – it’s both gentle and inherently dominant at the same time. He brings up his right hand to cover his face, but Jongin once again lifts it out of the way.

“Let me see your face,” he growls out. “I wanna see your face as I’m fucking you.”

Shivers once again make their way down Kyungsoo’s spine, but he doesn’t let himself go limp from the other boy’s domineering actions. He instead pulls Jongin closer with the force of his legs around the other, encouraging the other to start moving.

And so Jongin does, first in slow, meaningful thrusts, while he leans down to suck on Kyungsoo’s pert nipples, leaving bite marks above and around his most sensitive areas on his chest. With each suck, Kyungsoo feels blood rush to his dick, getting even harder from the sensation of being bitten and of being marked up. As Jongin keeps going, he can’t help but let out even louder moans, echoing off the walls of the large practice room, which only encourages the younger boy to go even faster, even rougher than before. He feels his legs around Jongin let loose, giving into the overwhelming sensations in his gut and in his dick.

In a single swift movement, Jongin then unbuckles Kyungsoo’s legs from around him, and props his right leg on top of his shoulder. This allows him to slide even deeper than ever before, better preparing him to hit Kyungsoo’s prostate with even greater force than previously. Kyungsoo almost screams when he first rams into him, allowing Jongin to smile in satisfaction. He turns to face Kyungsoo’s foot, giving it a little kiss on the inner part before proceeding to thrust in swifter and harder.

“That- that’s gross,” Kyungsoo whines, “stop that.”

“You know you love it, Captain.”

“As your _hyung_ , you better listen to me-“ Kyungsoo manages to gasp out, “when I say that’s, dirty,” he groans as Jongin continues to pepper kisses on his foot.

“Hmm,” Jongin pretends to think, “well, I don’t think so. At least, not today, because I’m the one who decides what’s getting done to you tonight.”

Kyungsoo squirms at the comment, feeling a little weak in the knees, no, weak everywhere—from the implication of what was being said. He normally wouldn’t allow others to talk to him like that, but with Jongin, it felt different.

“I love it,” Jongin rasps out into Kyungsoo’s ear directly, “Love it how you’re normally so strong, so dominant, but with me, you turn into this helpless, writhing mess.”

He can’t help but respond with another moan to that, as if in agreement with the statement. Jongin’s not wrong. He _could_ use his strength to topple the other over, just like in the lesson he gave him before, but he doesn’t want to. He _wants_ to let this happen to him.

Kyungsoo lets out another breath and breathes in once more, before realizing that Jongin now has his left hand on his neck, about to constrict his breathing. He smiles internally, bracing for the sensations. He feels Jongin’s large hand slowly begin to enclose around him, slowly reducing his access to air. The thrusts below him begin to feel even more intense, if that were even possible, and he’s starting to see little lights in his vision, the pain becoming overwhelming—before Jongin let’s go, right before he was about to tap him to stop. The ability of the other boy to sense his limits was surreal, he thought, as his lungs desperately gasped for air and he brought himself to breathing normally again. Jongin’s looking at him again, worry on his face apparent until he sees Kyungsoo flash his signature smile at him in mutual agreement, he loved it.

“That was—perfect,” Kyungsoo says, breathless. “Do it again.”

Jongin once again lowers his arm to Kyungsoo’s neck, this time as he gains even more speed and momentum in rocking his hips into the other. He tightens his grip, holds, and feels Kyungsoo’s throat till he’s at his limit, only then releasing. Kyungsoo looks absolutely delirious at the end of each bout, but positively divine at the same time.

Without thinking, Kyungsoo blurts, “You’re perfect..”

Jongin doesn’t know what about that does it for him. He flicks at Kyungsoo’s nipples one last time, and then lowers both hands to the elder’s hips to hold him in place as he fucks him harder than ever before. Kyungsoo is right about at his limit then, and with a few tugs at his own dick, he’s spilling his cum everywhere between their two bodies, letting it spill on both their chests. Jongin knots his brows as he continues his thrusts until they become so erratic, so uncontrolled, so overwhelmed that he, too, comes soon after, riding out the fall from the intense orgasm with slower thrusts in and out of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is panting hard at this point, at loss for words for what just happened. As he regains his senses, he only then realizes that the two of them really did fuck on the practice mats. In the college recreation center. On a Friday night when anyone could have caught them in the act. He looks up into Jongin, who’s at this point ready to collapse on top of Kyungsoo at any given notice. But he holds on to his upper body strength, instead rolling over to the shorter boy’s side, not willing to squeeze any more breath out of him than necessary. 

“I don’t know about you, but that was amazing.”

“It’s mutual,” Kyungsoo smiles. It really was mind-blowing sex, for it being the first time with Jongin. Usually, his partners wouldn’t be so agreeable about his personal likes, and that would end up with weird awkward vanilla sex for the first few attempts before they eventually escalated. For Jongin’s immediate understanding, Kyungsoo was thankful.

“Let’s do it again some other time,” Jongin suggests, before laughing, “of course, we gotta get that movie date in too.”

Kyungsoo suddenly felt a pang at his chest. He doesn’t know why, but hearing the suggestion makes him feel a little…weird, inside. The conflicting emotions in his chest, maybe. Wasn’t this only a temporary thing? If so, feelings shouldn’t get involved…

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin looks at him inquisitively, when Kyungsoo doesn’t respond to his suggestion.

“O-oh, I was just..in my thoughts,” Kyungsoo quickly sputters out, shifting his gaze to his toes. _God, they were so dirty from the mats. How the hell did this dumbass find the courage to kiss them_. “I just…don’t know what ‘this’ is. Is all.”

Jongin knits his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean, you don’t know? Let me spell it out for you. I’m. Asking. You out on a date. We could be dating for serious, is what I’m suggesting. Only if you want, of course.” 

The word ‘serious’ digs at Kyungsoo’s mind, for a bit there, because it lights up his expression immediately. He chews at his lip. “Wait…are you serious? About this?”

Jongin snorts, “Of course. I’ve liked you ever since you walked into Korean class last year, when you accidentally spoke informally to the professor and started apologizing profusely as if you just killed her cat, or something. That was both the cutest and funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Kyungsoo feels the heat return upwards towards his face, before responding defensively, “H-how was I supposed to know what to do! Literally that was my first foreign language class here, and my mom is always on my case on being respectful to everyone who’s not immediate family!”

Jongin leans into Kyungsoo’s side with a smile on his face, “I know. I’m just teasing you. You did great.”

“You referring to the sex, or…?” 

“Why not both?”

“Okay good, I was hoping you didn’t realize how out of practice I was. I was terrified of starfishing on you.”

“You’re insecure about the silliest things. Where was the once confident Captain Do I came to love?”

“He’s still here, idiot, “ Kyungsoo counters with finality, “it’s just you’ve found his weak point.”

“And I’m glad I did,” Jongin responds, looking at Kyungsoo with the most endearing grin, before leaning in for one final peck on the lips.

“Oh and by the way, you _are_ helping me disinfect these mats, this is probably the grossest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“That’s fine. Do I get a reward though? Round two in the shower at my place?” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sighing outwardly but smiling in agreement in the end. “Fine, but get your clothes on first. You’re really messing up my Friday night routine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello /waves  
> guys this was my first pwp and also technically my first fic ever, so hopefully some people enjoyed it! I wrote this maniacally at 4 am instead of studying for a test I have this Friday, but I had to get this out of my system. Hopefully now I can be more productive and ace this test.


End file.
